A related-art electro-photographic image forming apparatus includes a plurality of photosensitive drums which are aligned in a predetermined alignment direction, an intermediate transfer belt which is provided above the plurality of photosensitive drums, and a holder which collectively holds the plurality of photosensitive drums and can be taken out in the alignment direction from a main body of the apparatus (for example, see JP-A-2010-282234). Specifically, in this image forming apparatus, a handle is provided on a front wall face of the holder, and a user can hold the handle and withdraw the holder from the main body of the apparatus.
In order to make it easily hold the holder when the user takes out the withdrawn holder from the main body of the apparatus, it may be advantageous to provide a handle also on a rear wall side of the holder. However, if a handle is provided on the rear wall side, when the holder is installed in the main body of the apparatus, the handle on the rear wall side may interfere with the intermediate transfer belt to damage the intermediate transfer belt.